


Continue What We Started

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles was making notes on the Inca Mummy, when the door to the Library opened and Giles looked up.





	Continue What We Started

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, small confession time, I originally intended 'The Sarcophagus Situation' and 'Continue What We Started' to be a two-part thing, which I foolishly didn't make clear last time, but then I realised that it probably would have worked better as one longer fic. I apologise for my lack of communication and to anyone I may have disappointed along the way. I'm planning some longer Buffy fics in the near future and I hope that these make up for it. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept reading.

Giles was making notes on the Inca Mummy, when the door to the Library opened and Giles looked up.  
“Buffy? What are you doing here this late?”  
Buffy was looking at him with an expression of curious determination.  
“I’ve been thinking about earlier, with Ampata and the mummy case.”  
“Sarcophagus.” Giles corrected, immediately kicking himself.  
“When we were trapped in there together and I was on top of you, how close we were.”  
Giles turned red, looking down.  
“And I though we might continue what we started.”  
“What we…?”  
Buffy moved closer and wound her fingers through his hair.  
“Oh.”


End file.
